nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Friends
Friends refer to the users that have accepted a friend request invitation and are added to a list on the asking and accepting user's profiles. Requests Sending Users can add friends by visiting another Nitromian's profile and clicking the "Add Friend" button, located underneath the user's badge collection. A confirmation popup that reads, "Are you sure you want to send a friend request to Username?" appears, along with the options to proceed or cancel the ask. Once a friend request is sent, the "add friend" button changes to "remove friend", which can also be used to cancel the friend request. As with sending a friend request, a popup confirmation appears, confirming the requesting user's cancellation of the invitation. Receiving Once a friend request is sent to a user, that user has to accept it for the two to become friends. Friend requests can be accepted and declined in various ways: via the user's friends bar, their Friends page, or the sender's profile page. Once a friend request is accepted, a pop-up will appear saying "Friend Added!", and that user will appear in the accepter's Friends list/page. Also, the both users will receive notifications. Friends bar When the player is on their userpage, their friends bar will show their list of friends. Any friend requests that have not been accepted will appear first on the friends list with three small buttons under the person's username. The first button is a "+" symbol that, when clicked, will accept the friend request. The next is a red "-" symbol that will decline the friend request. The third button has a picture of a skull, and will report the user if clicked. Friends page Similar to the friends bar, any friend requests sent to a user will appear first on their friends page. Below the sender's username are again three buttons, but with slight modifications. All buttons are bigger, rectangles, and are colored in. The accept button is green, says "accept" and shows a yellow figure with a "+" symbol next to it. The decline button is red, says "decline," and has an image of a white box with a red "x" in it. The report button is brown, reads "report," and displays a skull. Sender's profile page If the user who has received a friend request goes to the sender's userpage, they can decline the request in the same way as removing a friend request they sent. List Users can access their and any other user's friends list from their profile page. Located on the far right, a tall column displays the first twenty-five friends the user has, with each friend's name and number of games played stacked on top of each other. At the bottom of the column is a bar that allows for the searching of all users within Nitrome.com. The top of the column has a smaller button labeled "All friends" and clicking on it leads to a full list of all friends the user has in an enlarged view. Glitches *If a user accepts a friend request, check his messages, and go back to his profile, the "Friend Added!" message will play again. This also work if the user refreshes the page. To fix this glitch, the user has to go on another page than his profile. *Occasionally a glitch will occur, where when the player goes to a friend request sender's profile page the yellow button will say "add friend" instead of "remove friend". Clicking on the button will make the screen go dark and have a pop up appear that reads "Error sending friend request!". Trivia * Category:Nitrome.com Category:Nitrome.com 2.5 Category:Accounts